1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch pedal switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clutch pedal switch with a simple structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an ignition lock switch and a neutral switch are separately disposed in a clutch pedal of a vehicle, which are operated according to operation of the clutch pedal.
The ignition lock is used to prevent starting of an engine in a case that a clutch pedal is not operated, and the neutral switch detects whether the clutch pedal is completely operated.
Further, the detected signals of the ignition lock switch and the neutral switch are input to a control unit of a vehicle to electrically control the engine.
However, the ignition lock switch and the neutral switch are hit by an arm of the clutch pedal so as to sense movement of the pedal in a conventional structure, and there is a problem of noise generation in this hit operation. Also, since the ignition lock switch and the neutral switch are separately disposed, there is a problem that the structure becomes complicated and manufacturing cost is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.